The Magic In Me
by k1demmin
Summary: I never thought that the world of impossible would include me, I was just an ordinary girl I never asked for this, now I was included in the world of myths but all was not well. I was here because something was wrong, out of balance, and only I had the power to fix it. Or at least that was what I had been told...
1. Chapter 1

_ I never thought that the world of impossible would include me, I was just an ordinary girl I never asked for this, now I was included in the world of myths but all was not well. I was here because something was wrong, out of balance, and only I had the power to fix it. Or at least that was what I had been told..._

Chapter One:The Tiny book filled with big words

This was the day before I left. I was all packed, I had said my farewells to the sun, warmth, and being dry. I lived in phoenix with my mom, well I would have until tomorrow. I thought back to the day I had made the decision to leave...

_ It was one of those few rainy days in Phoenix, I had a bad feeling all day that something was going to happen. I ignored it throughout school but when I got home I could ignore it no longer. Phil, my mom's boyfriend, was sitting on the couch with her as I walked in, but that wasn't the problem, They weren't talking. Renee usually couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than a second around that guy. This didn't bode well, I was right, for a few minutes later after I came back from depositing my school stuff, Renee said, "Bella, we need to talk with you."_

_ The way she said it made my heart almost stop, this was going to be bad and I knew it. I reasoned right then not to let it show because that would only make it so much harder for her. "Okay," I said sitting down on the floor in front of them. "I'm listening."_

_ That was when they told me that I was going to have to visit with Charlie for a while. I almost cried, almost. They explained that I was only going for a few months, Phil had gotten a deal and they were going to move to Florida but they wouldn't be able to get me a school for a while, they had decided to send me up to Forks with charlie for the remainder of the school year, or until they did find me a school._

_ After much thought that night, and tears I had decided that this was going to repeat itself, Phil would always be moving around, and, as long as my mother wanted to be with him, she would be moving too. I didn't like the idea of moving around, I wasn't a very adaptable girl. The only idea I could come up with was to move to Forks permanently, until I went to college, I was _**_not_ **_going to be stuck there for the rest of my life._

_ The next morning I woke up incredibly early, I had hardly slept at all last night nervous myself over what i was going to propose in the morning. I made them a special breakfast, they both had a soft spot for french toast with powdered sugar, they usually made gooey comments about who was the bread and who was the sugar, so I didn't usually make this for them._

_ When they came down they seemed to know something was going on. Renee gave Phil a look that seemed to say, 'she'll get to it when she gets to it.' So we ate in silence. I finally got up the courage to tell them, "Mom, Phil, I thought about what you told me last night and have come to a decision, don't try to change it because I have made up my mind." I took a deep breath then continued. "I've decided that instead of simply staying with charlie until school ends, I am going to stay with him until I go to college."_

_ They just looked at me dumbfounded. I sighed this was mostly what I had been expecting but I still hastened to explain. "It's like this. Mom, you love Phil, unless something drastic changes that I will expect you." I said pointing at Phil, "to propose to her while I'm gone," he just nodded, I was startled, I had not planned anything going this way, then again I hadn't planned anything except telling them. "I don't want to do this anymore than you want me too, but with you and Phil moving around so much this will happen often, I don't want it too so I am going to stay with Charlie until college."_

_ Even though I told her not to my mother tried to convince me otherwise. She did everything over the next few weeks to get me to change my decision, this behavior only made me more determined, I guess that was bound to happen, I got my stubbornness from Charlie. She begged, she threatened she cried, she forbid, but in the end she gave in._

I shook myself to clear the memory. I was having Mom drive me to the library so I could get some used books for the trip. I always got new books when I was going on a trip, it helped me deal that I always had something that I could do If I got bored. Little did I know that my life would have little boredom after this trip.

When we got to the library I teared up. This place held many of my happy days, I could sit and read all day if my book was long enough, otherwise I would discover my hunger after I finished one of two books. I would sit in the library's wonderful window seats my knees pulled up to my chest as I read my book over my knees. I was going to miss this place, I walked into the library's used book store. I really didn't want to have to deal with sending the books back after I was done with them.

I walked up and down the isles aimlessly thinking about Forks and why I hated it there. I loved being around my dad and all don't get me wrong, It's just a place where it rains 364 days a year and on the one day it doesn't rain the clouds are so deep gray that it is a miracle it doesn't rain.

Suddenly my fingers tingled, I stopped, what was that. I looked up at the shelf. there were just the normal books, nothing out of the ordinary, I was about to continue when I looked where my hand had just been, there was a book, no bigger than my palm, but I felt called to it. Dang I was going crazy with all this regret.

Still I grabbed it to pull it off the shelf. As I touched it again I felt the same shock as before, it didn't hurt just startled me. I dropped the book it fell open in front of me, then started glowing and growing. No I shouted in my head, how could this be happening? the book continued growing until I had backed up against the shelf behind me. the Book still kept growing, then it touched my feet.

it felt like suddenly large searing hot needles were being punched into my skin. but this passed in an instant. The book kept growing until I was standing in it. I was standing in a book! 'man I really must be crazy' I told myself. but then the book stopped growing and simply started glowing brighter and brighter until I couldn't see for a moment. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again second later, I wasn't in the library anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Are you Talking to me?

I stood in what could only be described as white. I looked down and there was no floor I was just standing on the white, but below me I could see the white continue on, and on forever. If I wasn't so scared I would probably have thought it beautiful, then I'm weird like that.

Slowly I became aware that I wasn't alone in this whiteness. This presence, felt, good, I don't know how I knew that but I did. I turned towards it and was astonished when there was nothing there. I still felt the presence but now I could sense slight amusement from it. I couldn't help it, I was so scared I just shouted "Where am I? What happened? How did this happen? Am I dead?" and "How did this happen?" again.

Suddenly where the presence had been there stood a woman. She was beautiful, slightly tan, tall and graceful, her face was, while not perfect, just close enough to it that it was more beautiful than perfect, If that was possible. She wore no makeup, just as white dress, man, I thought to myself, what is it with all this white.

The woman laughed suddenly, as if she could read my thoughts, she confirmed my fears a moment later. "This is where all the pure and blessed are trained." She said, her voice was like a stream, trickling over tiny pebbles, calming and beautiful. "And," she continued in her trickling voice, "You are both pure and blesses, a rare combination."

I looked at her in confusion, she had just called me the two things I thought myself farthest from. She laughed, her laugh was even more beautiful than her voice, it sounded like a breathy gust of wind in the tree tops. It was so soothing, I didn't trust her, but she was quickly making me feel like I should.

Suddenly I wanted to ask a different question than before, not how where or who anymore, I was overcome with the impression that there had to be a mistake. I was no supernatural, I couldn't do anything special. She looked at my face with sympathy written on hers.

"Yours is a long hard road to follow, you will meet with challenges on the way that no young one such as you should, I will guide you don't worry. Your questions are valid but only can be answered in time. And this was no mistake, you are radiating power and calm right now and I am sure you didn't even know you were." I gasped, I suddenly saw what she called power, I was surrounded by a deep blue aura, it was streaked through with the color yellow turning green where they touched. I wondered if it was a coincided that the aura was the same color as my eyes.

"There are no coincidences little one. Now, time flows differently in this realm yet I know you will want to be alone for a while, your life will change forever tomorrow and you don't even know the extent yet. However I must teach you something before you leave." the book appeared in her hands.

"This book will be your lesson guide, it knows what you need to know and will help you find it, however if there is something you know you are looking for simply ask it, like this" she said demonstrating, she held the book by its spine, spoke "Bella Swan" then let the book fall open.

She showed me what it held in its pages, I saw my whole history there, in words, pictures short videos. At the very end there was a frame that shimmered, I looked closely at it. I gasped I saw myself looking at the book, looking at myself looking at the book. I didn't know what was going to happen but this book would help me much in my time.

The beautiful lady spoke again then, "I will be watching you my little one, if you have questions or simply wish to talk, just call me."

I looked at her a silent question in my eyes for I couldn't seem to speak.

"My name is Lymnia, young one, and as I said if you have a question I will see, but if you don't ask I won't answer, often the best way to find something out is through patience, although it is much harder to be patient. I suggest practice for eventually I won't be able to answer your questions for you and you will have to answer them yourself. One more thing before you go," she said after a slight pause.

I must teach you how to use the Magic within you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, I hope you like the story so far. If you do review it, tell me what you like and what you don't so that I can change it. Enjoy!**

I finally found my voice, even if only a fragment, "But magic doesn't exist." I whispered.

Lymnia laughed again, "How else do you explain being here."

"I . . . I . . ."

She chuckled, "That's what I thought. Now," she gestured grandly to a couch that had appeared. "I will teach you, if you are willing. It is possible to reject your abilities but I would not recommend it."

I was astonished. I had a choice? I could chose? Suddenly I remembered wishing that I could protect a friend of mine, she was in an abusive relationship and wouldn't talk to anyone about it. I knew my decision, "Teach me." I was surprised with how calm and collected I sounded. I guess that came from my decision, I always felt better if I had made a decision.

Lymnia smiled at me, I could feel the approval from her. "Sit down young one. There is much to tell you." I sat down and she began. "Close your eyes and look inside, you should see a glow, when you can see it tell me what color it is."

I closed my eyes, wondering how to look inside oneself. I sort of shrugged to myself. I just focused on my body, what it was telling me. That didn't seem to work, I guessed it was because your body tells you thing about what going on outside. Next I tried my emotions, I felt them trying to imagine them having colors. I saw my anger in red, I saw other things too. I wondered why the cliche of anger being red was really true.

Finally I decided to simply not think, to let myself breath, focusing on the breathing. I didn't count, I didn't even try to control it. I just felt my chest expand and contract, the breath entering and leaving my lungs. This relaxed me, I imagined myself looking into my body, through all the layers of muscle, fat, emotions, and thoughts, to my innermost soul. Suddenly I found myself confronted by myself, standing in front of a gate.

This other me was beautiful, long flowing hair, slight tan, tall. Exactly like what everyone told me I looked like. I just had never believed them. She nodded to me, her hair flowing smoothly around her face, taking a step to the side and gesturing for me to walk through this gate. I was suddenly apprehensive. I wondered what I would find there, would it be scary? Would all my fears be there? I squared my shoulders and walked through the gate.

As soon as I entered the gate, I was blinded by a rainbow of lights, all colors, not just red, orange, yellow, green, blue indigo violet, but all shades of all color. I wondered if this was what Lymnia was talking about, then decided it couldn't be, she had asked for one color. My face must have betrayed my confusion for Lymnia spoke to me, even though I was in myself I could hear her.

"What do you see child, do not be afraid to tell me." I briefly wondered why I would be scared to tell her.

"I saw," I said emphasising saw "myself, I guarded a gate. I then let myself in and once I stepped through the gate I was blinded by every color, not red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. I see every shade of every color." I opened my eyes then. "What does that mean?"

She had a faraway look in her eyes. "It means much that I am not to tell you, however I can tell you this. You are destined to bring balance to a facet of the world that has been out of balance from almost the beginning of time. My young Bella, there is so much I wish to tell you but for now I will just teach you. Later, when you are ready you will find these thing out for yourself, it will take much time but eventually you will fulfill a destiny you and no other could imagine."

I looked up at the face of the beautiful woman next to me, her emotion were in turmoil for one so wise. I reached a hand out. "Don't worry, I will find out, then I will fulfil this destiny. You must not let yourself feel guilty for following the rules."

She looked at me with surprise evident on her face. "You can feel my emotions?" she said, both a statement and a question.

Now it was my turn to be confused, "I could feel your emotions before you even revealed yourself to me."She was even more astonished now, "I'm sorry, I'll try to stop, am I doing something wrong?" I was truly sorry if I did something, but this wasn't something I hadn't done on purpose.

Her expression changed slightly, "No, no child. You have done no wrong. You are just progressing at an amazing rate. Usually you would have to spend weeks tuning yourself to the people around you to feel their emotions so precisely."

I frowned. "Is that why when you were . . ." I searched for the right word, "invisible. I could only feel that you were good?"

She gasped. "You felt that."

"Yes." I said confused again. I pulled my knees up to my chest, like I always did when I was having strong emotions.

She patted my knee. "I'm sorry I scared you child, that was never my intention. You are a rare and gifted creature indeed. Use your gifts well and all will turn out well."

I couldn't help but wonder 'what happens if I don't'.

Lymnia sighed. "Alright child, time for your first lesson."

I looked up at her eagerly, dropping my knees and getting more comfortable. I settled in. Suddenly I wished that I had a notebook. Lymnia smiled and handed me my book. But how was this going to solve my notebook , I hadn't even bought it yet and it was mine. But how was this going to be a my notebook too.

"Yes," Lymnia said, startling me. "This book will forever be yours, if you need it just hold out your hand and it will be there. Also this book, if you wish will record what I say for you. It will record other things as well but let it tell you that."

The way she said that last sentence caught my attention, not that it was wandering more it peaked my attention. "It can tell me things?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes." Lymnia answered another of my question. "If you talk to it. It will write a response on its pages. Gradually the connection between you and your book will become stronger and you will be able to communicate with it without even being near it."

I wondered what it would be like having a conversation, in my head, with a book. Suddenly in my head I heard something say. "Like this." I gasped.

"That you booky?" I made a mental note to name it so that I would be able to have a good conversation with it.

"Yes" it said. Its voice sounded like the turning of pages. I like that sound. "I, also like the idea of a name."

Lymnia startled me out of this silent exchange. "Bella," she began sternly. "Please, refrain from conversing with your book in that way until you are ready. If you make a request for information, or even ask a simple question you may be overwhelmed by its response. It will likely drive you insane." then her tone softened. "However I too like the idea of naming your book here."

I smiled up at her, she was my teacher, I felt a deep connection to her that would never be broken. She would become a second mother to me, I could feel it. I smiled even wider. Her eyes were wide. "What's wrong?" I asked my smile fading.

"Bella, I must teach you quickly otherwise you could lose control. Go back into yourself and close the gate, however don't close it all the way, it seems your power is to great for you to control yet."

"Yes Lymnia," I felt into myself, this time it was much easier, I knew what I was looking for. I found the gate and closed it most of the way. I could feel the power lessen, the glow was less blinding. "It is done."

"Good, now this is your first lesson. Book please start recording. There are three ways to use your magic. One: the will. This method involves simply willing something to happen. Try this now, envision the color of your clothes to change.

"Alright" now I was nervous. I had been wearing a simple outfit, faded jeans with a pretty little blue tank top. I thought about the tank top. I envisioned the color changing, from a solid blue to a graded blue, much darker toward the top then the bottom. I willed it to be this way, I wanted the color to change, I willed it to change. I opened my eyes a moment later, I hadn't felt a difference, but when I looked down the color was as I had seen it in my mind.

I looked up at Lymnia, she had a look of approval on her face. "That color change is subtle but yet brightens up your face and eyes considerably. As I said before that was Will, this way takes the most energy, however it is the most direct, also it is the only way to create something. Do you feel tired?"

"No. In fact I feel more energized than I have in a while." I admitted.

"Your body is growing acclimatized to this new energy. Magic can be used simply as energy to power your body. Yet I recommend pulling it back inside the gate until you wish to use it. Now, the second method of using your magic is to Spell. In your book there are spells, made up of combinations of words. They are not in your language but they will make sense, you will know what they mean, slowly you will learn the language yourself and this will become the most convenient way of using your magic."

"For now I wish to teach you a simple but effective spell to protect yourself. It will repel an attacker leaving them confused as to why they wished to move that direction at all. You can change its shape, it is possible to make it skin tight and it will still be effective. Uro ote. When you say this, it will feel like you grow a second skin, outside and separate from your body. Try this now."

I tried to prepare. I had no idea what this would be like. I was trying to be accepting of it all but this was confusing, not scary confusing. I had never been special before, unless you counted being horrible at anything involving movement special. I imagined a layer of my skin separate from myself protecting me and muttered "Uro ote.(OO-roe oe-tay)"

I felt it then the layer of skin, I felt its presence. I tried to manipulate it. I pulled it in, closer to me. I felt it respond, it pulled in closer to me, flexing itself to make sure there were no holes. This was so cool. I giggled. Next I tried an irregular shape I pulled the shield away from Lymnia making it into a bean shape. It worked I felt the shield move to satisfy my request. I giggled again.

Finally I tried making it bigger, including Lymnia in the shield. When the shield passed over her she gasped. I opened my eyes with a snap. The shield pulled itself back to its original shape surrounding me. I looked at Lymnia trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

"My child, you have done nothing wrong. Normally someone so new to this would be unable to protect someone else because then the shield wouldn't protect you from them. The shield rejects that possibility." her voice dropped off and I thought I heard her mutter "I wonder."

"Young one that was very good. I would like to ask you something, Who were your parents?"

What an odd question, "My parents names are Renee Barrett and Charlie Swan. Why would you want to know their names?"

"Because a protector's powers are passed down from generation to generation, and you, Bella, are from two powerful protector families. There is much more to you than meets the eye young one. As for the third and final way to use magic it is simple words. All you need to do is say something, but also want it that way. It is almost wishing but much more like a command. Now I will through this pillow at you, what I want you to do is say 'stop' the pillow will stop mid flight, and either fall or depending on your power hang there in mid air. Are you ready.

I nodded my head, she stood up and took several steps back, so that there would be time for me to stop it.

She started counting down, "Three - two - one - zero" and threw it. As it flew toward me I felt my shield flex and catch it. I didn't really get a chance to stop it. Lymnia noticed.

Laughing she said, "So your shield is still in place young one. I forgot to teach you how to drop a spell. All you must do is say 'finis' this will release the spell and absorb the leftover power for later use. Try this now."

So taking a deep breath I thought to myself, 'Finis huh it sounds like finish.' I felt the shield go down. I looked at Lymnia, "I just thought Finis and the shield went down, I thought you said I had to say Finis?" I said slightly confused.

"I thought you would child. Yet the more experienced can both finish and execute a spell in their mind. Well lets try this again, after all, after this I can send you back."

So I took another deep breath as Lymnia started to count down, then she threw it. "Stop!" I heard myself say, only it didn't sound like me. It sounded like a strong woman, used to her commands being followed, I felt powerful. The pillow stopped in mid air and hung there, I decided to see if I could do anything else, "Continue!" I commanded, the pillow flew through the air hitting me softly on the face making me giggle.

Lymnia smiled at me, "You, my student are a smart one, you picked up what I had to teach you incredibly quickly, bring your shield back up so I might send you home."

I thought to myself, 'Uro ote right' I felt the shield pop back into place. Lymnia looked at me slightly amused. Before she could tell me not to do that I said "No, I didn't try to do that, I just was trying to remember what to say and when I did it just popped up"

"Good my pupil, you will learn much over your life, use your knowledge well. Now stand up so I can send you back." I stood up, then ran over to Lymnia giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much, there have been times when I wished I could help someone. Now I can."

"Yes, but you must be careful. Not everyone wants or needs help, sometime even what is happening needs to happen. Therefore before you help someone I want you to ask your magic whether you should help or not."

"Yes Lymnia" I said "Now I'm ready to go home."


End file.
